Gastrostomy feeding ports provide access to the stomach at a stoma site. The feeding ports are typically left in place over a prolonged period of time and are used for feeding and medicating the patient over this period. Many feeding tubes are provided having a low profile on the external portion for patient comfort and to facilitate activity of the patient. Some of these devices include check valves to prevent the reflux of gastric contents through the port because the leakage of gastric contents, which is highly acidic, can cause severe skin burns or tissue maceration leading to chronic skin infections. Valves, such as duckbill valves, are currently used to prevent food or stomach reflux from exiting the tube through the port and to keep the feeding port clean. One problem with the duckbill valve is that after repeated usage of the duckbill valve and exposure to the stomach acids, the duckbill valve allows stomach acids and other fluids to leak from the valve. Another problem that can occur with the commonly used gastrostomy feeding ports is that thicker fluids may clog the device so that a wider feeding tube and greater external profile are required.
What is needed is a feeding tube that allows for multiple uses while maintaining a leak-proof seal for the stomach contents and other fluids. A feeding tube having a low profile and yet allowing for a larger feeding tube is also desirable.